Road noise and dust intrusion entering the passenger compartment of an automotive vehicle is a problem, particularly in the rear quarter panel area of a convertible-type vehicle. Typically, such vehicles have a transverse overhead cross bar, often referred to as a sport bar. Rear quarter panel close out seals in current use require several individual parts, namely a sport bar close out trim, a rear inner belt seal, and a sport bar seal to glass. The use of several different parts to close out the areas in question creates assembly, quality and aesthetic issues.